ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Winston Zeddemore/Animated
Winston Zeddemore was the fourth Ghostbuster hired due to heavy case loads. The Ghostbuster that most commonly wore a cyan uniform with red trim. However, due to low color pallets he sometimes wore green or blue uniform in the comics and promotion items. Personality Winston is still the straight man that continued from the movies but is more comical than his movie counter-part. He can explain Ray, Peter and Egon's scientific explanations into common man's terms, also he can often come up with the common man's plan that is too simple for the others to realize, because of their scientific background. He is also a very good shot with the proton pack, so good he is the only Ghostbuster who used a scope in episode "Take Two" on a case. History The Real Ghostbusters Revealed in the episode, "The Brooklyn Triangle," while investigating a disturbance at a construction site that Winston's dad, Ed Zeddemore, was a Foreman at that time. Winston came to help his father, and to reason with him, but Ed didn't believe in ghosts and looked at his Ghostbusting as some sort of video game. His father immediately told him he doesn't believe in the supernatural and doesn't approve of Winston being a Ghostbuster. While looking around the construction site, they are pulled into the Land of Lost Objects, and Winston gets him out (with the help of the other Ghostbusters, too). After this incident, he has earned his father's approval of being a Ghostbuster. Winston worked in construction at one point Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Ghostbusters in Paris" (1986) (DVD ts. 10:00-10:02). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "I'll do it. I used to be a construction worker.", which could have been with his dad; which would later explain his knowledge of his dad's friends and such. He also displays abilities to use any new piece of equipment instantly and the fact that more often than not he's the usual pilot for Ecto-2. He also seemed to love working on the Ecto-1 and then entering it into car shows. A young Roland Jackson was impressed by the car and some equipment Winston brought along. Winston is fond of basketball, crime and mystery novels, game shows, and police dramas. He can figure out the game show's answers and identify the guilty parties before his colleagues. Winston found chocolate mousse unappetizing when it was served by the Macabre Family in "Loathe Thy Neighbor." He, like the other Ghostbusters, is much recognized by ghosts (much like Boogieman knew Egon's) already know them by name, such as in "Ghostbusters II", "The Old College Spirit" and "Copycat." Extreme Ghostbusters In the episode "Back in the Saddle, Part 1," when the original Ghostbusters come back to celebrate Egon's birthday, Winston has been traveling around the country as a pilot for hire after leaving the team. Winston uniform in the two-parter was a modified version of his original light blue coveralls, without the original red collar and trim. His common sense approach was still present. Interestingly, the new recruit Roland Jackson resembles Winston in some ways. Relationship to Others Peter Venkman Peter Venkman and Winston usually fall back and hang out on the sidelines when Egon and Ray get into more of the technical speak of equipment and the paranormal. Being that in many cases Peter was the only one other than Winston with any street smarts, they worked better. In, "Look Homeward, Ray" Peter bet Winston that Ray would return to the Pallo Mansion. Egon Spengler Winston will generally defer to Egon Spengler for solutions to capturing more difficult ghosts, and provides support when enacting plans. Ray and Winston normally breaks down Egon's complex technical jargon into more "Everyman" terms for the rest of the team. Ray Stantz/Animated|Ray Stantz Winston and Ray Stantz share a lot of common interests. They both love the Ecto-1, game shows, and both tend to show compassion in a given situation. While Ray sometimes comes off being a bit too much like a kid, Winston usually doesn't mind. "The Boogieman Cometh" Janine Melnitz Slimer Louis Tully Eduardo Rivera Roland Jackson Garrett Miller Kylie Griffin While Winston and Kylie's direct interactions were minimal at best, both share the same role as the voice of pragmatism and common sense for their teams. Trivia *During a surprise birthday party, it is revealed Winston's favorite flavor of cake is Blueberry Fudge. "Slimer, Come Home" *Winston loyally supports the rather unsuccessful Jaguars baseball team. "Night Game" *The license plate of Winston's car is "BIG-042" Winston's Car (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Night Game" (1986) (DVD ts. 06:54). Time Life Entertainment. *Winston always wanted to play Major League Baseball. Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Night Game" (1986) (DVD ts. 10:55). Time Life Entertainment. *Winston grew up watching Walt Fleischman cartoons. Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Who're You Calling Two-Dimensional?" (1986) (DVD ts. 04:12-04:15). Time Life Entertainment. *"Boo-Dunit" revealed Winston's interest in the mystery genre. It comes into play again in "Elementary My Dear Winston" *Winston admitted he could never pull off a bluff. Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Don't Forget the Motor City" (1986) (DVD ts. 13:40). Time Life Entertainment. *Winston sometimes regrets answering the ad the Ghostbusters placed during the events of the first film. Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" (1986) (DVD ts. 17:20-17:23). Time Life Entertainment. *Winston is afraid of needles. Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Lost and Foundry " (1986) (DVD ts. 16:06-16:07). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Yeah and I'm afraid of needles." *Winston used to be a construction worker. Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Ghostbusters in Paris" (1986) (DVD ts. 10:00-10:02). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "I'll do it. I used to be a construction worker." *Winston played basketball during his childhood. Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral " (1986) (DVD ts. 09:07-09:08). Time Life Entertainment. *Charles Foster Hearse's red sled reminded Winston of one he had when he was a child. Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Ghostbuster of the Year" (1986) (DVD ts. 17:07-17:10). Time Life Entertainment. *Winston is revealed to be the reincarnation of Shimabuku, the leader of the Ibandi tribe of Tangalla. Dahlia (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Moaning Stones" (1986) (DVD ts. 04:50). Time Life Entertainment. *Winston revealed that as a child, he listened to his grandmother's stories from Africa and Puerto Rico about voodoo but never believed in it. Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Moaning Stones" (1986) (DVD ts. 05:29-05:36). Time Life Entertainment. *Ray and Winston both like game shows. "The Devil to Pay" *Winston mentions some of his cousins live in Bismarck, Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Devil to Pay" (1986) (DVD ts. 02:18-02:19). Time Life Entertainment. *Winston's hobbies are music and Biblical studies. Dib Devlin (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Devil to Pay" (1986) (DVD ts. 11:00-11:04). Time Life Entertainment. *Winston confesses to taking $20 out of petty cash for his girlfriend. Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Devil to Pay" (1986) (DVD ts. 18:30-18:35). Time Life Entertainment. *Winston is shown too be an expert shot with a proton gun,In one episode Winston uses a proton gun with a scope attached References Gallery WinstonSlimer.png|Winston in Slimer! EGBWinston.png|As seen in Extreme Ghostbusters Category: Major character Category:RGB Characters Category:Slimer! Characters Category:EGB Characters